VOX Box: Heretic Saga 9
Characters * Lee Travis * Flag * Derek James Flynn * Mascot Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 2242 Local Time VOX Archive * Flag: opens, padded footfalls, beer bottle lid hiss, sigh, clatter, gulp, gulp, sigh Got the house to myself. Let's see what's on the ol' boob tube... Hopefully boobs. click Ah... There we go... Between Em's WebPix password and Angie's alcohol supply, I am living the dream. swig, gulp, sigh * Mascot: coughing * Flag: swig, gulp, sigh * Mascot: scratching, distant groaning, vent opens, rapid pawsteps, cough strained: Sticky. * Flag: What the hell? What are you doing, Mascot? * Mascot: cough strained: Sticky! * Flag: Uh... screentap I don't know what that means... Go back to Em's apartment. * Mascot: cough strained: Sticky! * Flag: sigh Okay... Fine. Hang out here if you want... * Mascot: wheeze faint: Sticky! * Flag: Sounds like you're choking... How about that? I might finally be rid of you... all due to your stupidity. * Mascot: wheeze, wheeze faint: Sticky? * Flag: sigh Why are you looking at me like that? click, click, television volume increased, broadcast: rhythmic music and moaning, naughty chuckle Oh. That's interesting. gulp, sigh Honestly, not sure if I knew humans could do that... faint wheeze, broadcast: rhythmic music and moaning, slow gulp, groan Hey twerp, don't stare at me as the light fades from your eyes... It's killing the mood. * Mascot: wheeze: Stic... ky? thud * Flag: gulp, long groan, clatter, padded footfalls, grapple Okay, fine, furball... Let me see here. gag Ew... Stop your squirming, you overgrown rat-thing. Ah... There it is. Something in your throat... gag, obstructed cough Hold still. Dammit. I almost got it. gag, obstructed cough Almost got it. cough, relieved gasp Ha! I got a... hairball?! Ew! Nasty! clank, clank Huh? What's that? A furball shouldn't sound like that... What did you eat? Is it worth something? * Mascot: Sticky sugar! * Flag: Sticky sugar? Cotton candy? I hate to break it to you. That ain't cotton candy. * Mascot: Sticky sugar. Sticky! * Flag: Wait... I forgot. You got your whole weird language, right... The words you're saying don't mean what they should. So, uh, how did it go again? 'Sticky' actually means 'bad', right? * Mascot: Sweet. chitter, hop, hop * Flag: Right... and 'sweet' means 'good'. Let's see, 'sugar' means... 'food'? * Mascot: chitter Sweet! * Flag: Or 'anything else you want to put in your mouth'. chuckle And... the last one is 'stuff'? What's 'stuff' mean again? scoff Ah, it doesn't matter. Okay, so... Sticky sugar. That's what you said you ate, right? So... bad food? * Mascot: squish Sticky sugar, Sticky! Sticky, sticky sugar, Sticky! * Flag: Yeah, I got you... You ate something bad... So... footfalls What is it? squish, groan Huh... some sort of gem inside this hairball. I wonder how much it's worth. Think anyone will miss it? * Mascot: Sticky... * Flag: Don't judge me! I may be a selfish creature from hell but you drink from the toilet... Wait, hold on... What you got there fuzzball? clatter Since when do you have a collar? "If found, please return to Ellie MacKay"?! gasp Wait... I've been replaced?! Oh, that does it. You're going out the window! smack, thud * Mascot: chittering Sticky! chittering, growling * Flag: scoff Yeah, I kicked you. What you gonna do about it? * Mascot: Sticky sticky! growling * Flag: Yeah, sticky sticky back at you, bub. You brought this on yourself, moving in on my Ellie! * Mascot: Sugar sweet! Sticky sticky! * Flag: groan You make no sense! * Mascot: Sticky sticky sticky stuff! * Flag: Yeah, well, back at you! * Mascot: rapid pawsteps Sticky! chomp * Flag: Ow! Dammit! That hurt! Let go of my arm... I'm not a damn chew-toy, you- * Derek James Flynn: opens, footsteps, door closes Oh, Flag... You know where I can find Angie? I want to show her th- * Flag: Uh... One moment, Deej... I got a monster rat gnawing on my arm right now. * Derek James Flynn: Mascot! Let go of him! * Mascot: rapid scampering, angry chittering * Derek James Flynn: Huh, wonder what got into him... He must be on edge with what happened yesterday... * Flag: scoff Nothing got into him. He's a menace! That's what he is! A no-good rat-thing! raspberry * Derek James Flynn: scoff What are you talking about? I've seen you two curled up on the couch together watching- Oh! Uh... click, television shut off Please, tell me you and Mascot weren't watching that! * Flag: scoff As if... That was some top quality porno there. I ain't watching that with a rat-thing critter. * Derek James Flynn: Whatever you do in your privacy, man... None of my business, though I imagine Angie would not appreciate it... Anyway, Angie isn't here? * Flag: Give me the remote back. * Derek James Flynn: Where's Angie? * Flag: Not here. * Derek James Flynn: Avoid my question again and I rift the remote to the moon, monkey. * Flag: scoff I can just teleport to the moon and get it back... * Derek James Flynn: Fine... I'll rift it to the one place you fear more than anything else. * Flag: No... * Derek James Flynn: Yes... * Flag: You wouldn't dare... * Derek James Flynn: Try me, cabrón. If the next words out of your mouth aren't "Angie is..." I swear this remote is going deep into the girl's toy section at Lex-Mart. * Flag: gasp All that pink! * Derek James Flynn: Flag? rfft I'll do it! * Flag: gasp Whoa, whoa... No, no! I'll deal! I'll deal! Angie's in Cedar Creek! * Derek James Flynn: Still? rfft Greg didn't recall her because of the Heretic attack? * Flag: The what now? * Derek James Flynn: What? You serious? You don't know? * Flag: Derek, I've been in heaven for the last four days. I've drank my body weight in booze every day and I still ain't drunk enough to make sense of whatever it is you're saying. footfalls, swig, swig, swig, gulp, long sigh Okay, who is Heretic? * Derek James Flynn: Some weird jerk in armor and swinging a magic sword. He attacked Ystina and Jacqueline, nearly killed Suzy, and stole Angie's laptop... Wait, you didn't notice Angie's bedroom is missing a door?! * Flag: Eh, I thought I did that when I was drunk... swig, swig, gulp, long sigh I felt bad, too. I was even thinking of fixing it. Well, thanks for easing my conscience, pal! Saves me the hassle. footfalls * Derek James Flynn: What you got in your mitts there? * Flag: It's all mine you can't have- chuckle I mean, it's nothing. Nothing at all. * Derek James Flynn: No, it's not! It's some sort of gem... and it's resonating with extra-dimensional energy. I can feel it from here. I bet it's a clue to Heretic's identity. swipe, clatter We should take this to Greg. * Flag: Uh... Okay... Say, can I hold onto that gem for a bit? clatter Thanks... So, uh, yeah, I heard that Greg's been hanging around the pawn shop over the bridge in the Village... Shall we go check there? * Derek James Flynn: In the Village? I thought Greg hated the Village? Too many hipsters and- * Lee Travis: scoff What do you two think you're doing? sigh Whatever it is, it can't be good... * Derek James Flynn: Lee! chuckle Look here, I met the Oracle! Look at this, she gave me my own comms set! Cool, huh? * Lee Travis: Yes, Derek... I'm very happy for you... Now, can either of you tell me where I might find Angie? * Flag: scoff Since when is Angie so expletive popular? Why does no one ever come by to see me? * Lee Travis: Easy... You're disgusting, rude, and selfish. * Flag: Precisely! What's not to love?! chuckle Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 8. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 10. * This is an updated version of ObMod: Deja Vu 6 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 9 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Mascot/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline